Meeting The Family
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Max is a curious girl. Curious as to why math has never made any sense. Curious as to why the world ever invented essays. And most recently, curious as to why every boyfriend she's ever had has broken up with her after the "meet the family" dinner. But hey, maybe she'd find out tonight. Oneshot.


**Hey! Sorry if in this Max is a little OOC, but I got this idea and thought it was absolutely perfect for Fax. It's just a oneshot so don't get your hopes up, people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV**

I jogged down the street as per usual. My daily run was coming to an end soon, seeing as I could see my house down at the end of the block. Its white picket fence and brighter-than-a-dentist's-smile walls were a dead giveaway every time.

Of course, from the description of my house, people would think my family and I were perfect and perfectly normal. Of course, I, Maximum Ride, am the furthest thing from normal you will ever experience in your life.

As I finally did reach my house, I grabbed my key and jammed it into the lock. When I opened the door, I was met by an unwelcome surprise.

When I strode in, I slammed into a hard chest and my vision filled with black. I knew who it was immediately. After all, he'd been there basically my entire life. He was the only person in the world I fully trusted. He was the only guy I don't mind if he puts an arm around my shoulder in the movie theather.

"Crap! That hurt, Fang." I glared and took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you, but your sister informed me you weren't here. She informed me of a few other things, too." He crossed his arms, mimicking my body position.

"She didn't." I growled, cussing Nudge internally.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a boyfriend, Max?"

"It really isn't that big deal." I tried to reason with my best friend of 12 years; he was basically a protective older brother.

"How long have you been dating?" That was Fang. Blunt and to the point.

"I don't know… a while?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Three weeks." I confessed.

"Three weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"You're not exactly a girl friend I can gossip to over mani-pedis; it'd be kind of awkward."

"But tell me, Max, why am I always the last to know?"

"Because I know what you're about to ask." I sighed as he smirked.

"When's he going to meet the family?" His smirk grew as I collapsed on the couch in exasperation. Fang was definitely the protective older brother. He's been to every "meet the family" dinner that my family has ever hosted for one of my boyfriends. Of course, I hadn't had many. I was a junior in high school, and I had only had 3 past boyfriends, who had been very short-term relationships. Soon after they'd met my family, they seemed to just go away.

"Tonight at 7." I responded in defeat. He didn't even need to let out a perky, "Great! I'll be there!" In response. I knew that it was implied as he shrugged on his signature leather jacket and strode out the door like the cocky son of a bitch he was.

I had never really understood why he was so against me dating. He was a widely known heart-breaker, being one of the most 'famous' seniors at our high school. I dealt with his squealing bitc- _girlfriends_, I only wish he wouldn't judge my boyfriends.

"Nudge!" I stormed into our dining room where Nudge was innocently sitting at the table doing her Algebra homework; she was a freshman.

"Hey, Max." She smiled. "Can you help me figure out this polynomial long division stuff? It's so hard! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! But you know what? I heard from Angel from Ella from JJ from Lissa from Tess that Sam is going to ask me out, isn't that great? He's like so cute and-" She stopped mid-rant as she took my glare into account. "What'd I do wrong?" She squeaked.

"I don't know, maybe just told my over-protective best friend about my boyfriend!"

Her eyes widened. "He's coming to dinner, isn't he?" I raised my eyebrow as if to say, 'What do you think?'

"He thinks he's part of this family." I mumbled. I idly wondered if he ever would be part of the family. Then I realized he'd have to marry Nudge or I for that to happen. And Fang with Nudge? Now that was just like one of those _crazed_ fanfiction pairing. Delusional people…

"Can I at least dress you to impress?" Nudge asked. Wait, back up. She tells Fang that my boyfriend is coming to meet the family, she asks me to help her with math- which I suck at, she asks questions she already knows the answer to, and she expects me to let her dress me up? This is girl is crazy, loco, wack, not right in the head, needs to be taken to the looney bin. That was so not going to happen.

* * *

"_Ouch_!" I yelped as Nudge yanked the brush through my hair for the millionth time. I don't know how Nudge manages to rope me into this every single time. Literally, she ties me down with rope. And don't judge. She's a deceptively strong 14-year old.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes, actually." She grinned, swiveling me around to see my reflection. I would've gasped, I really would've. With the smoky eyeshadow and 'stunning' mid-thigh purple strapless dress, Nudge had made me gorgeous. But honestly? She'd trapped me so many times before, it's really gotten kind of old. Nudge undid my restraints.

"Hoorah." I whooped sarcastically. "Can I get up now?"

Nudge crossed her arms at my lack of enthusiasm. "Now, Max-" She started to scold, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Well, got to get that!" I exclaimed and quickly ran out of the torcher chamber. I scrambled down the stairs only to see my mom greeting Fang at the door. I rolled my eyes as my mom talked to Fang; she always talked about how she thought it was 'cute' he came to our "meet the family" dinners. I thought it edged more towards annoying.

"Hey, Fang."

He looked up and smiled a bit. "So, what alien replaced my best friend?"

"The kind that does every time Nudge gets involved."

_Ding!_

The doorbell rang again and I rushed to the door before my mom could reach it. She pouted as I shooed her off to the kitchen. I pulled the door open to reveal Dylan Gunther-Hagen, formerly known to me as 'that kid who's in my science class', now known to me as Dylan, my boyfriend. He smiled and roped me in for a hug.

I pulled back and began the introductions. "Dylan, this is Fang. Fang this is Dylan."

"We know each other." Fang said gruffly.

"Yeah. Man, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked, clearly confused.

"Serving my duties as Max's _best friend_."

"Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen." I said, smiling, but irritated with Fang's possessive attitude. What was his deal?

"Not introducing yourself as my brother anymore?" I asked Fang under my breath, referring to the past dinners where he had pretended to be my actual brother.

"Can't. He already knows me." He responded.

"How?"

"Football." Fang responded with one of his famous one-word answers.

I nodded and hoped Fang got over his possessive thing. If he didn't, tonight was going to be a disaster.

* * *

I sighed as I collapsed on the couch for the second time today. The dinner had gone quite successfully by my standards. Dylan complemented my mom's cooking. Nudge wouldn't stop talking- which left little room for other awkward conversation. Fang stayed quite quiet, as he usually did among people besides me.

Dylan and Fang had just left a second ago as I spotted Fang's jacket on my couch. I sighed. Maybe if I got up, I could catch him before I left. Grudgingly, I grabbed his jacket and exited the house.

I looked around outside to see if they were still anywhere near. I grinned, then stopped when I saw Fang talking to Dylan next to their cars. Fang? Talking to Dylan? This couldn't be good. I snuck up ninja style and hid behind a bush. Hopefully that worked as well as it did in movies.

"You hear that, Gunther-Hagen? You put a single hand on Max again and I'll _break_ it. So when you see her again next time, you are going to tell her softly and gently that you aren't right for her, capiche?" I caught Fang saying as I listened in on their conversation. I felt my blood boiling as the pieces clicked together. Fang. He was the reason all my past boyfriends broke up with me. I dropped the jacket and rose up from behind the bush.

"What the hell, Fang?" I screeched.

"M-max." He stuttered, taking a step back.

Dylan had a similar, but longer, response. "M-max, sorry, b-but we're over." He glanced at Fang with panic in his eyes. "Bye!" He bolted for his car and Fang and I watched as he drove off. Once my attention was off Dylan, I turned to Fang and pushed him as hard as I could.

"What the hell was that for?" He glared.

"I don't know. You tell me." I answered snottily. He remained silent. "You did that every time, didn't you? The threatening. Why, Fang? Why would you _do_ that?"

He grabbed my arm with urgency and roped me into a kiss. Hard and passionate as it was, I had absolutely no idea why I was kissing back, but I was. I looked at him in shock as I realized what I was doing and pulled back.

"What the hell?" I managed to get out, though out of breath from the kiss.

"That's why." He whispered. "I love you, Max. That's why no other guy can have you."

I stared. And stared. And stared.

"You're a _jerk_." He looked like I had wounded him, and took a step back. I grinned and pulled him back, only inches from my face. "But I love you."

**Awww, how cute and Faxy was that? Please do tell me what you think, because this is actually my first oneshot that isn't a songfic… I think. Well…**

**Review with your thoughts!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
